Inside The TARDIS back to Bad Wolf bay
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: What could happened inside the TARDIS just before they left Rose her mother and Ten Too in BadWolf Bay


Once they have left Sarah, Martha, Jack and Mickey, The TARDIS with The Doctor, the other Doctor, a perfect human copy of the first one, he only has one heart, Rose Tyler, her mother Jackie and finally Donna, left London and carried on its trip.

The Doctor was flying the TARDIS, name given to the Blue Cabine with the other Doctor helping him. He was quite angry with him. He couldn't understand what he has done.

"Well where are we going now?" said Ten too trying to sound normal.

"Bad Wolf Bay !"

"Great! It's the parallel world, isn't it?"

"Yep, best place for you to stay after what happened."

"I saved you from The Daleks !"

"You destroyed The Daleks! This is not the same. Why did you destroy an entire race?"

"To save the rest of the world! I can't understand you. Now you have compassion for your worst enemies"

"Yes maybe I have some. You know. I will tell you something. When I met Rose Tyler, I was full of anger, I would have done the same you've just did but she showed me the world in a different way. She told me that even a Dalek could have a soul inside its iron armor. And at the beginning I thought she was crazy to think that and now I understand her. She was right, completely right."

"But The Daleks are your, our, worst enemies. "

"Yes they are, I don't forget that Gallifrey was destroyed because of them and that the rest of the Time Lords and the people, especially the children, were destroyed because of me. No need to tell me about it. I know that since the last day of the Time war. I know it too well. But it wasn't necessary to destroy all of them. Because you know what can happened?"

"No, I don't"

"You should, you think like me, don't you? Anyway, I will tell you. Imagine just one moment that one, two or three Daleks survived. I can assure you that their search to find you and to destroy you will be stronger than the pleasure they could get in destroying me. So now If you don't mind, I prefer not to talk anymore about what happened. And please don't say you're sorry. Thank you. Ah, one last thing. Take care of Rose as much I have take her of her. It's the only thing I asked you. Till then, don't talk too much. You're more beautiful with the mouth shut."

"One last thing if I may. Do you always think you are always right?"

"No, not always but in this case, yes, I am."

Ten Too didn't say a single word. He didn't even look at Ten. He knew The Doctor, well the original one, was right in everything but he was too stubborn to admit it. He did like nothing happened. The two Doctors kept driving the TARDIS.

Meanwhile Jackie was having a snooze. Too much emotion nearly killed her. She had never lived something like that in her life. She knew what it was to be travelling with the Doctor but not that. She, then, had to rest for a while. And somewhere else in the TARDIS, Rose and Donna. Donna was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea when Rose Tyler passed through. She decided to call her.

"Rose, would you like a cup of tea? I have just made some. "

"No thanks, I don't want it. I don't want anything. I can't eat anything."

"You should, you know. We have lived something really strong today. Have a piece of cake at least."

Rose didn't answer. Donna who could not let her new friend and who wants to know what was happening to her talked again to the young girl.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I just don't like this face you make. And I know there's something wrong, so you will tell me what's happening."

"It's my face, that's all. Sorry if you don't like it. And there's nothing wrong at all. Thank you Donna for asking but really, I'm fine."

"Rose I have never said I don't like it. You are absolutely beautiful but why are you so angry? And no need to lie to me. So please tell me"

"I'm not angry Donna, and I'm sorry if you think I am. I'm just confused. I don't know what to think about what happened a few hours ago. I went to find the Doctor and now there is two of him. Well mine Doctor and the other Doctor too. Who is the Doctor now? "

"Sorry Rose but I can't help you. I am as surprised as you. Still in shock with the other Doctor. And to answer your question, I don't know. Both are the Doctor. One is a Time lord, the other is a human. But they are The Doctor."

Rose stayed a while with saying no word while Donna was drinking her tea. Finally the youngest talked.

"Well he, the human doctor, saved us from the Daleks. So it's quite a good thing, isn't it? Don't you think so?" said Rose trying to smile to Donna.

"Well even if The Daleks are the worst enemies of The Doctor, I don't think that annihilate a complete race is a good thing for the future. Yes I agree, The Daleks are really bad persons if I can call them persons ,but was it worth destroying them? I don't know. Sorry Rose, I can't agree with you, neither can The Doctor. I'm sure of that. "

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I know him. What happened inside The TARDIS has been much stronger of what you could ever imagine. He was born in part from me that's why I got his brain. Then I have became part Time Lord,. Now I don't know what will happened to me next, I don't really know and I don't want to think about it. I just know The Doctor is really angry with what happened to The Daleks. Yes he hates them, but he never had the idea of destroying them like his duplicate did. And I'm sure the human Doctor will realized what he did was wrong. And I'm sure you also agree with me deep inside of you that it was a bad thing "

"Yes maybe you're right, I can't think now about it. Sorry Donna. And what will happen to me now? I have travelled so much crossing parallel universes to find him, I don't want to lose him now. "

"Rose I don't know, really. Try not to think too much about it"

"I can't"

"I know you can't but It's worst if you do. I think we have arrived"

The TARDIS make its strange noise as always when it was landing somewhere.

"Jacky wake up, we have arrived!"

The Doctor open the door

"Bloody Norway!"said Jackie Tyler ….


End file.
